FORASTERA
by Regina Austen
Summary: Por causas desconocidas Hermione Granger es separada del trió de oro en medio de la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, solo sabe que es llevada a una tierra llena de magia pero donde solo consigue ser una forastera. SSHG


**SUMMARY:**

Por causas desconocidas Hermione Granger es separada del trió de oro en medio de la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, solo sabe que es llevada a una tierra llena de magia pero donde solo consigue ser una forastera. SSHG

**Aviso**: Contiene spoilers de DH (HP7) y Forastera de Diana Gabaldon

**Disclaimer**: Por desgracia Jamie Fraser pertencece a Diana Gabaldon y todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece J.K Rowling, pero el desarrollo de esta historia pertenece solamente a mí (risa malvada) y de ninguna forma obtendré ganancias económicas por ello.

**Dedicatoria: **Para esa persona que se encuentra en mi corazón y todos aquellos que dedican tiempo en leer esta historia.

**Advertencia**: No permito publicar, traducir o copiar ésta historia en ningún foro sin mi consentimiento y de ser así, siempre y cuando se me respete la autoría de la obra.

* * *

¡Hola!

Esta historia es mi primera contribución al mundo del fandom de Harry Potter y les doy gracias por darle una oportunidad a un relato no canon.

La inspiración para escribir fue el tratamiento que le ha dado Rowling al personaje de Salazar Slytherin, me pareció que lo moldeo como si fuera el causante de todos los males, el germen de la maldad, debido no solo a su personalidad (terriblemente maléfica) sino también por su apariencia (el único en todos los libros cuya apariencia se asemeja a la de un primate) y posesiones (la mayoría convertida en Horcruces); eso sumado a mi gran interés por las leyendas artúricas y druídicas, genero una oportunidad de cusi-redención de la persona que engendraría al heredero de Slytherin.

También me he inspirado para escribir esta historia en una serie de libros muy buena se llama Outlander, cuya autora es Diana Gabaldon y que es totalmente recomendada para aquellos que tengan tiempo de leer algo realmente extraordinario.

* * *

Prólogo

**Abducción **

Siempre desaparece gente. No importa en qué mundo se viva, ya sea en el mundo muggle donde las desapari­ciones son moneda corriente para los periodistas. Las jóvenes escapan de sus casas. Los niños se pierden y ja­más vuelven a verse. Las amas de casa llegan al límite de sus fuerzas y cogen el dinero de la comida y un taxi a la estación. Financieros internacionales cambian sus nombres y se des­vanecen en el humo de cigarros importados. O sea en el mundo mágico donde las desapariciones son aún más inexplicables, donde estoy yo. Algunos de los desaparecidos son encontrados, vivos o muer­tos. Después de todo, las desapariciones tienen explicaciones. Casi siempre.

**Diciembre 24 de 1997**

**Valle de Godric**

No sabía en qué estado se encontraba mi mente, lo más seguro es que me encontrara alucinando ya que no sabía en qué momento me había golpeado contra un monolito de piedra, yacía tirada en el piso, de seguro eso se debía a la onda expansiva del hechizo que me había lanzado hasta allí separándome de Harry, lo último que recordaba era Nagini atacándolos en la casa de Bathilda Bagshot y después todo se volvió negro. Me incorpore con dificultad, necesitaba ubicarme para regresar.

Lentamente había recobrado la serenidad al comprobar que no tenía ningún hueso fracturado y que aun podía pensar con claridad, por eso podía estar segura de tres cosas, la primera, era que estaba llena de moretones y pequeñas raspaduras a lo largo de mi cuerpo, la segunda, era que le daría una mirada súper cargada de "te lo dije" y un buen tirón de orejas a Harry cuando lo encontrara, sabía que no era una buena idea venir al Valle de Godric, y la tercera, era que lo que ante sus ojos se mostraban era un circulo de piedra, un circulo de piedra como el de Stonehenge, más pequeño pero muy similar.

¿No sabía que había pequeños círculos de piedra en Valle de Godric y menos tán cerca de las viviendas? – me cuestione, bueno tampoco era que me asombrara tanto, era una locación mágica después de todo me respondí con sorna, el pensamiento de un Harry herido se coló por mi cerebro y me regañe por estar perdiendo el tiempo en cavilaciones superfluas, debía salir de allí yá.

Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que la curiosidad puede ser una virtud o un defecto, creo que nunca tome seriedad de esas palabras, lo único cierto es que me sentía increíblemente atraída hacia todas esas rocas que se encontraban en frente mío, ser un ratón de biblioteca encontraba como requisito principal nunca desaprovechar ninguna fuente de información en ningún momento y repito en ningún momento puesto que la curiosidad gano su batalla contra la prisa y me incito a estudiar el espectáculo.

La roca más alta del conjunto estaba partida, con un corte verti­cal que dividía las dos grandes mitades. Era curioso, pero ambas partes habían sido separadas de alguna forma. Si bien se notaba que las superficies enfrentadas encajaban, estaban apartadas por una abertura de casi un metro de ancho.

Oí un zumbido proveniente de algún lugar cercano. Pensé que tal vez hubiera un panal de abejas en alguna grieta de la pie­dra y apoyé una mano en la roca para inclinarme dentro de la abertura.

La piedra gritó. Me eché hacia atrás con rapidez. Tropecé en el césped y caí sentada. Clavé la mirada en la roca, sudando.

Jamás había escuchado un sonido semejante. No es posible describirlo, excepto diciendo que era el tipo de grito que se podría esperar de una piedra. Fue horrible.

Las demás rocas comenzaron a gritar. Se sentía el fragor de una batalla, lamentos de hombres agonizantes y caballos destrozados.

Sacudí la cabezapara despejarme, pero el ruido continuó. Lo­gré ponerme de pie y trastabillar hasta el borde del círculo. Los soni­dos me rodeaban, haciendo que me dolieran los dientes y la cabeza me diera vueltas. Se me nubló la visión.

No sé si me acerqué a la abertura de la piedra principal o si fue accidental, llevada a ciegas por el aturdimiento de la batahola.

Una vez, cuando viajaba de noche con mis padres, me quedé dormida en el asien­to de su automóvil en marcha, acunada por el ruido y el movimiento que me daban la ilusión de serena levedad. Mi madre, quien conducía el vehículo entró en un puente a demasiada velocidad y perdió el control del coche. Me desperté de mi sueño con el resplandor de las luces y la sensación de caer a alta velocidad. Esa abrupta transición es lo más parecido a la sensación que experimenté en el círculo de piedras, pero no alcanza ni remotamente a describirla en todo su espanto.

Podría decir que mi campo de visión se redujo a una mancha oscura y luego desapareció por completo para ceder no a la oscuri­dad total sino a un vacío brillante. Podría decir que sentí que giraba o que tiraban de mí de adentro hacia afuera. Todo esto es cierto y, no obstante, nada confiere la sensación de completo desgarro, de ser golpeada con fuerza contra algo inexistente.

La verdad es que nada se movió, nada cambió. Al parecer, nada ocurrió y, sin embargo, experimenté un terror tan grande que perdí noción de quién o qué era y dónde estaba. Me hallaba en el corazón del caos y ninguna facultad, física o mental, servía para nada.

* * *

Esta es mi primera historia publicada en el mundo del famdom, así que les pido un poco de paciencia mientras aprendo como manejar Fanfiction, y pido ayuda sobre todo NECESITO UN BETA (apiadensen de mi, ¡las tildes son mi peor enemigo!), sé que este prólogo fue bastante corto pero deja pistas de como Hermione Granger termino en la época de los fundadores, lugar donde se va a tratar Forastera (cronologicamente situada en el último libro),sobra decir que me encantan las parejas no canon y que agradezco de antemano cualquier Review que me dejes, recuerda una historia con Reviews es una historia feliz, así que no lo pienses más y dale Go.


End file.
